elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Priest (Skyrim)
}}Dragon Priests are high level lichs found guarding Word Walls, originally serving dragons and can be found in ancient Nordic tombs with Draugr. History Merethic Era According to The Dragon War, around the Merethic Era, Dragons considered themselves superior to man. For dragons, power equaled truth. They held immense power, so therefore they believed this to be the ultimate truth, and thus they ruled over man. Dragons granted small amounts of power to the dragon priests in exchange for absolute obedience. In turn, the dragon priests ruled men as equals to the kings. The dragon priests demanded tribute and set down laws and codes of living that kept peace between Dragons and men. Rebellion Eventually man rebelled against Dragons during the Dragon Wars and killed large numbers of them. The surviving dragon priests were overthrown. The dragon cult itself adapted and survived. They built the dragon mounds, entombing the remains of dragons that fell in the war. They believed that one day the dragons would rise again and reward the faithful. Last remnants Remnants of the Dragon Cult remained until 1E 139, when a legion of Lord Harald's soldiers discovered a hidden stronghold of Dragon Cultists in Forelhost. This particular hold out was led by the powerful Dragon Priest Rahgot. In death, they continue their service, guarding the Word Walls that facilitate the learning of Dragon shouts. Dragon Priest Masks High ranking priests were known to wear unique Dragon Priest Masks. These masks can be obtained by killing the priest. Each mask bears a different enchantment. Dragon Priest Shrine Bromjunaar Sanctuary, within The Labyrinthian, is the location of the mysterious Dragon Priest Shrine. The shrine displays the busts of eight high ranking Dragon Priest found throughout Skyrim. Dragon Priests who had been defeated will drop the mask that they wore. These masks can be displayed on their respective bust on the shrine. Once the eight masks are placed in each respective bust on the shrine, the final mask Konahrik is revealed. The other masks may be taken from the shrine once Konahrik is obtained. Named Priests Attributes Skills *Weapons: 15 *Armor: 15 *Conjuration: 100 *Alteration: 100 *Destruction: 100 *Restoration: 100 *Illusion: 15 *Sneak: 40 Related Pages *Dragon Priest Shrine *Dragon Priest Masks Strategy Backstab Strategy For those who favour the use of stealth, many fights, particularly the one on one variety, become amazingly simple. This can be used to make the normally terrifying Dragon Priest easy to cut down. If the Dragonborn has taken the liberty to invest in Stealth, he will already have the useful Assassin's Blade perk, which allows the Dragonborn to deal fifteen times regular damage with daggers. Coupled with the Dark Brotherhood's Shrouded Gloves, the dragon priest can easily be killed in one decisive shot. The formula for this can be expressed as 30*15*2*2 = 1800 where thirty is the damage of a well upgraded ebony or daedric dagger, fifteen is the backstab damage of the Assassin's Blade perk, two is the multiplier from the shrouded gloves, and the last two is the damage gained from a power attack. As you may well have guessed, 1800 damage is more than enough to kill a dragon priest, even of the named variety. Should there be any trouble attempting for the backstab, the best course of action is to either hide until you are hidden from the priest, or employ an invisibility spell/potion, which can allow you to deal the killing blow without having to spend some time in hiding. A good thief player will also easily be able to work around anything conjured by said dragon priest Trivia *In dungeons such as Bleak Falls Barrow it is possible to see an interesting etching on one of the walls in the Hall of Stories. This etching shows many draugr bowing to a floating being that is entirely cloaked in flames, which is a direct reference to the Dragon Priest. *Dragon priests may carry a unique dagger called Kavohzein's Fang *Dragon priests can actually be hostile to dragons. Gallery dragonpriestconcept.jpg|Dragon Priest concept art Appearances * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim {C}de:Drachenpriester Category:Skyrim: Creatures Category:Skyrim: Undead Category:Creatures Category:Dragon Priests Category:Skyrim: Enemies